Aurors-The Ballad of Fen Galloway
by KitW-Writes
Summary: Set after the end of the Second Wizarding War. We follow Fen Galloway, a muggle-born Auror and his partner Robert Davies, a Slytherin and the black sheep of a family of Death Eaters. Join them as they hunt down the rogue Death Eater Aldous Crowley, who seeks to create a new order of Death Eaters and plunge the world back into war.


Chapter 1: Aurors

A jet of green light arched through the misty forest trees as the daybreak shone through the fog. It barely missed the two gentlemen chasing its caster. The spell hit a mossy rowan and exploded in a flash of white light and bark shards.

"They're getting bolder!" shouted the man on the right. He was a shorter, stockier man and was beginning to huff at the exercise.

His partner, a tall slender man in a black long coat simply narrowed his eyes and raised his wand.

"Stupefy!"

From his ivory colored wand shot a burst of red light, sailing through the tree line before striking the cloaked man in the small of his back. With a gasp of pain the man fell hard and rolled into a clearing where he laid limp.

"Good shot!" the first man said. Catching up to his partner and clapping him on the back. "Strange that he decided to run and not apparate, eh?"

"He didn't want to, he had people to run to," began the taller man, scanning the clearing. On the opposite side there sat a decrepit church. Its white paint peeling to reveal the brown wood underneath. The red tiles of its roof were falling off and in and some of the shingles lay in heaps on the ground. Its steeple was crooked and its cross was rusty. Suddenly, the air got very hot.

"Shield charms, now!"

The two men stood back to back and raised a combined bubble as the trees around them exploded into flames, the force of the blast pushing against their charms and nearly breaking them.

"How many do you think?" asked the first.

"At least four," his partner replied "That was a very concentrated blast."

"I'll locate them," the first man replied, raising his wand above his head. "Homenum Revelio!"

Four orbs of yellow light left his wand one by one. Two entered the church and two on either side of it in the tree line.

"A lot of distance," the first man grimaced. "Not a lot of room for error."

"I expected five lights," the second noted. "I suppose the combined blasting curses did away with our original mark."

"Or he apparated away,"

"That would be fortunate," the second said "He had a good deal of information."

"I can cast a tracking charm later," the stockier man pulled a small silver top from his coat pocket "I used a summoning charm on his sneakoscope."

"Good man," the tall man replied. He looked across the field at the lights. None at disappeared. No attack had come. The Death Eaters were nervous. He clenched his wand in anticipation. "We're in for a fight. Focus up."

"You're the best duelist I know," the short man chuckled.

"We're outnumbered," the man said "Skill or not it only takes one killing curse to the back. We should talk them down."

"If you say so but they are _Death Eaters_," he sighed and touched the tip of his wand to his throat. "Sonorus."

"Mobiliarbus," the tall man said pointing his wand at the shattered trees around him. They began to float and move towards the two Aurors being stacked into a barricade. He motioned for his partner to duck behind them before the shorter man began to speak in a booming voice.

"DEATH EATERS! YOUR MASTER IS DEAD! YOUR CRIMES HAVE PLACED YOU ON A LIST WARRANTING YOUR ARRESTS! YOU FACE TWO HIGHLY TRAINED AURORS. I AM ROBERT DAVIES, MY PARTNER IS FEN GALLOWAY. PERHAPS YOU'VE HEARD OF HIM. HE TENDS NOT TO BRING YOUR KIND BACK IN ALIVE. SURRENDER NOW AND GIVE US THE INFORMATION WE WANT IN INDICTING YOUR BROTHERHOOD AND YOUR SENTENCES WILL BE LIGHT OR ABSOLVED. WHAT'S YOUR ANSWER?"

"You always sell yourself short," Fen laughed "Not many of your family are on our side. It's quiet. Maybe they'll come peacefully after all. I'll see."

Galloway stood up and dusted his coat off before immediately ducking under four killing curses. Their green paths inter-crossing above him and blasting the old trees behind him.

"Galloway! Davies! Get out here and face me!"

"That sounds like Crowley," Davies said worriedly. "Our biggest fan."

"We come out we do it right," Galloway called back. "No funny business or spells."

"Nothing is funnier than watching a mudblood and a Slytherin playing lawmen," Crowley retorted in his cockney accent. He spat on the ground. "But you have my word."

"For what that's worth," Davies said, rolling his eyes.

The two Aurors excited their barricade. Standing in the clearing was a giant of a man. Standing at least a head taller than his compatriots. He was completely bald and had an air of menace. His cold anger burned into the men like knives. Flanking him were three other Death Eaters. Two were masked and the other was a shorter woman with cropped electric pink hair and many ear piercings. Davies had seen her portrait before. Elise Swift.

"Crowley. Swift," Galloway took steps forward "This is wasteful."

"The waste is the magic in your veins, Galloway," Crowley snapped

"Well," Galloway smiled, "The people who think like that, lost the war."

"And you lost your family," Crowley jeered, getting in the Aurors face. "Didn't you Mudblood?"

Davies coughed. "We obviously can't change your…tendencies," he could sense the tension building in his partner. "But this needn't go to combat. So long as Death Eaters are inactive such as the Malfoys, a pardon _can_ be obtained. Help us hunt down the radicals so the killing stops."

"We are the radicals!" Crowley roared, throwing open his hands. "You-Know-Who bit it. Lestrange. Dolohov. Yaxley. Malfoy, the coward, tucked his tail like a beaten pup! You think I'll play like Karkoroff eh? You know what the Dark Lord has us do to _him_? I won't risk the same thing when the Dark Lord returns once more!"

Galloway laughed. "The Dark Lord isn't returning. The war's over. Potter destroyed his Horcruxes. I was there in the Great Hall that day, I watched your master die."

"Before we go wands out," interjected Davies "Just think Crowley. You said yourself the leadership of the Death Eaters is no more. The serpent is beheaded."

"I'll be a new head," Crowley sneered "A leader for all the people that know the might of our bloodlines. Something you forgot Davies. Even _your_ family knew to join us."

"You can rot in jail or we're going to kill you," Galloway said, raising his wand "Make your choice."

"Fen," Davies said sternly. "You said yourself you didn't want a fight."

"This is Crowley. I can make an exception for him,"

"Don't give into your anger, Fen," Davies said, also drawing his wand.

"I tell you what Mudblood," Crowley said, "You can try to take me. But this is the start. All hail the new lord. Aldous Crowley."

"Just doesn't have the same ring as Voldemort," Galloway retorted, "Stupefy!"

The jet of red light sailed into the cloud of black smoke that Crowley had once been. His other Death Eaters followed suit. The clearing exploded into a frenzy of spells. Explosions and jets of red and green light filled the air. Loud cracks sounded as spells bounced off shields and into trees. The two Aurors dueled back to back as the four long trails of black smoke encircled them. Spells rained down on them.

"We need to force them back," Davies said "You're the master of Charms. Cast a firestorm while I cover you!"

Fen shot another burst of red light that connected with one of the unknown opponents. The dark silhouette fell limply into the roof of the church, creating a jagged hole. The others veered back some before continuing their assault.

"It's dangerous," Fen said. "You're too close"

"I've mastered shield charms I can manage for the moments it will take you,"

"Well cast them now!" Fen shouted, raising his wand above his head and beginning a slow circular motion. He closed his eyes as his partner ducked down.

"Protego Maxima. Fiantro Duri. Protego Maxima. Fiantro-"

"PROCELLA IGNIFERA!"

A massive whip of fire erupted from Galloway's wand, slowly forming a lasso of flames that became a hellish wall surrounding them. He continued to move his wand in a circular motion pushing the wall farther and farther out. One of the trails of smoke hit the wall and their silhouette instantly vanished in a blood curdling scream. Fen looked down to Davies whose impressive shield charm was starting to fade. Smoke was whisping off the dome and orange circles of cinders were eating their way through. Fen forced the wall out and the flames began to slowly dissipate. The two Aurors collapsed for a moment before apparating to the safety of the tree line.

"If you'd done that non verbally you'd have killed them all," Davies laughed.

"They were already too far out for the energy I had," Galloway panted "What kind of wizard do you take me for? Albus Dumbledore?"

"It's difficult magic for sure," Davies reassured his friend. "Not many wizards can do Charms of that level."

"My wand is made for them," Galloway said "It makes them easier to cast."

"Now who's selling themselves short," Davies smiled "This, the man with Outstanding Charms N.E.W.T.S."

"I don't think I got Crowley with the Firestorm Charm," Galloway said "I was tracking their apparition patterns. If I hit the right wizard with the stunning spell he's the one that fell into the church."

"I bet they all are after that,"

"Is he dead?" the male death eater asked

"It'd take more than that," Swift said, "If that Firestorm Charm had gotten closer he'd have vaporized the church though. Who the Hell is that?"

Swift surveyed the clearing through a boarded up window. Or what was left of it. The grass was black and burning and several trees closer to the Aurors position had also been burned to husks. Even from the window she could smell the charred wood from the other side of the wall. She coughed and waved her hand in front of her face.

"You don't know the name?" Swift shook her head.

"That's Fen Galloway. Legendary Auror, despite being a Mudblood. One of Alastor Moody's pupils. He's changed since the war escalated. Used to be softer. Got arrested for being a Mudblood when the Dark Lord took over the Ministry. He escaped but we tracked down and killed his family for the trouble. Combine that with Moody's death and he snapped. Became vicious. Won't stop till we're all dead. A shame what he is, we could use that anger."

"You wouldn't expect that kind of magic from a Muggleborn,"

"_Mudblood_," the man spat "Don't be using that progressive language around me. He's skilled sure but even at his best he's only as good as a pure blood's worst. That's what too many pure bloods get taught now though. That we're all equal. Makes men soft. You think what he just did was impressive? Imagine what you or I could do if we really tried. That's what You-Know-Who wanted for us all. Dumbledore and his Order and Potter ruined it for us though. At least we can take solace that most of them are dead."

"Who's that with him?"

"Robert Davies," the man said "His father and two brothers were Death Eaters. So you can imagine the infamy he has. Sorted into Slytherin and really holds the values I gotta say. Ambition, power, fame, control, but for the wrong cause. Got Outstanding Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Charms N.E.W.T.S. someone at Hogwarts got it into his head that he could be an Auror. Fed his ego about the glory that would come from hunting us down like dogs."

"Quite a pair then," Swift remarked.

"It ends today," he snorted. "Today they came after Crowley."

"You really think Crowley is all he says he is?"

"You see anyone else reorganizing us?" the man spat on the ground. "Wake him and let's kill these wankers.

Swift could see Galloway from the window. His black coat tattered and singed and his red hair slicked back out of his eyes. Her thoughts went to the damage Mad-Eye Moody could do, his death, Galloway's family, and the Firestorm Charm. If Galloway's suffering was Crowley's doing, she couldn't imagine the rage that was about to come through that door. She walked over to Crowley and placed her wand on his heart. Whatever Galloway had, Crowley could match.

"Renneverate," she said

-

"Too quiet," Davies said

"Good," Galloway sighed "I need a minute."

"I suggest a Dissaparation Jinx on that church,"

"Good idea," Galloway said "But you cast it."

"It's just a jinx Fen," Davies replied "But okay"

"Dark magic is dark magic," Fen slicked his sweaty hair back out of his eyes. "I'll cover you, stay out of sight so they don't suspect something is up."

"Think Crowley is awake?"

"He'd be on us if he was,"

Davies hurriedly crouched through the underbrush to a locate behind the church. Galloway could see him pointing his wand and laying the trap for the Death Eaters. He could see the girl, Swift, peering through the church window. There was no anger in her eyes, which confused him. He was tired and unready to fight three Death Eaters. He knew to make it quick he'd have to break his rule. He'd mark himself later. Soon enough Swift disappeared from the window out of sight. Galloway sighed and stood up, walking with Davies to the door of the church.

"Don't push yourself," Davies said "I know about the Branding Charm."

Galloway lifted his wand at the door without a word. "Confringo,"

The church door exploded into a thousand splinters of wood and glass. Without averting his gaze Galloway flicked his wand. "Oppugno"

The thousand splinters rained into the church with incredible force. He would hear them pelting the church pews, alters, and the organs sad distressed notes rang out from the open door. He would also hear grunts of pain and the impact of the shrapnel on flesh. He began climbing the church steps. On the left was the girl, bleeding from her face, stomach, legs, and left arm.

"Please," she said, rolling over away from him.

"Stupefy," the jet of red light hit her dead in the chest, making her eyes bulge out and dropping her to the floor hard.

Davies knew he'd have a mess to clean up. A stunning spell of that intensity at that distance surely killed the girl. He ran over to her. Death Eater or not he ran his wand over her bleeding wounds. The shrapnel fell to the floor and they closed up. She exhaled, and satisfied she was breathing he sat her down. The other Death Eater jumped from behind the wall.

"Avada-!" But before he could finish Galloway had ensnared him with a choking curse. The Death Eater gasped and clawed at his throat before going limp. Galloway lifted his wand and with it the Death Eater before slamming him into the ground with a crack."

Crowley took a few steps back in surprise onto the altar. He too was bleeding from his eye and neck. He deflected Galloway's wordless assault as spell after spell rain after him. Stunning Spells. Shooting Spells. Stinging Jinxes. Blasting Curses. He threw one spell aside and the pew beside him disintegrated into ash.

"Expelliarmus!" Galloway shouted coldly.

Crowley's wand was blasted from his hand and skittered across the floor. In not even a second he was being assailed with golden whips of light and stinging jinxes that his eyes, chest, and hands. He cried out in pain "Accio!" and reached for his wand.

As the wand sailed across the room to its master it exploded into splinters from Galloway's wordless gaze. Crowley looked at him in horror.

"Diffindo"

A deep gash sank into Crowley's chest. He howled in pain as Galloway took a step forward and stomped on it. Holstering his wand, he bent over the Death Eater.

"Please" Crowley begged

"Where was please when you murdered my sister, Fiora?" Galloway retorted.

"Please," Crowley began again but was interrupted by Galloway slamming his fist into his jaw. He spit blood before he could say more.

"Where was please when you placed me under the Imperious Curse?" Galloway roared "When you made me watch as my parents were tortured and killed?"

"We were at war!" Crowley said "The war is over now!"

"Oh. Now the war is over," Galloway began bitterly and drew his wand.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS"

Galloway let out a small gasp of pain before locking up completely and falling over.

"Y-You?!" Crowley said

Davies walked over to the two men on the floor and began a healing spell over Crowley's severe chest wound.

"I misjudged you," Crowley laughed "In my darkest hour you switch sides?"

"No," Davies laughed back "You're still going to rot in Azkaban for what you did. But I can't allow it to be drawn out. If he'd just kill you we could be done with it but he never will."

"Wha-?" Crowley began confusedly.

"And since he blew up your wand," Davies continued "This will be easier. STUPEFY!"

After that all Crowley felt or saw was black.

-

"Just take it easy, the thing's he's seen Robards,"

"I should have his job!" Robards shouted "Put him on release!"

"He'd just go rouge you know that!"

"Three dead death eaters and two mortally wounded," Robards said "Reckless!"

"I healed the two and they're in custody. Donner, our original marker, was killed in the combined blasting curses of his fellow Death Eaters.,"

"Galloway is dangerous,"

"And he's on our side," Davies replied "Take advantage of the leash you have."

"It almost seems kinder to give the man a memory charm,"

"He'd never forgive you. Forgive us," Davies said solemnly.

"With a talented enough wizard he'd never realize…"

Galloway walked away from the door of Robard's office. He knew he had gone too far. Used dark magic. A Reductor Curse or two had its uses that could be excused. When he used them in a martial setting, it was a line. He unbuttoned his blue shirt and touched his wand to his chest, dragging it down.

"Poeniteo," he muttered, and the line was burned into a scar on his chest.

One of many.

AUTHOR NOTES:

So there are some incantations here that are obviously not given from the books.

The Firestorm Charm Galloway uses is of course the one Dumbledore used in the books against the Inferi. Since we don't know its incantation I gave it one. It means "Firestorm" haha.

Poeniteo or the Branding Charm is a spell of my own creation, and a spell Galloway invented to repent for using Dark Magic. It burns a scar into your flesh wherever you touch your wand. Poeniteo is the Latin Word for "Repent"


End file.
